Egoistic
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Melihat Tezuka benar-benar mengabaikannya dan memilih mengangkat telepon, membuat Atobe menggertakkan giginya kesal. Atobe masih mencoba menahan dirinya. Sabar menunggu hingga dia menghentakkan kakinya di belakang kekasihnya itu. Setidaknya sampai Atobe melihat senyuman tulus yang menunjukkan kelegaan itu./"Ya. Kau milikku, Kunimitsu."/Fanfic Commission for Aqua Days./Mind to RnR?


_**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**_

 _ **Prompt © Aqua Days**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pair : AtoZuka (Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu)_

 _Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Warnings : sex scene, Alternate Headcanon, Semi-PWP_

 _Rate : M_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Aqua Days**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EGOISTIC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Karena itu aku tanya padamu, jawab pertanyaanku sekarang juga!"

"Aku menjawabmu. Kau saja yang tidak mau dengar."

"Kau hanya mendengus dan membuang mukamu, kau pikir itu jawaban, Kunimitsu?"

"Aku sudah menjawabmu di awal dan kau masih menekanku sekarang. Aku tahu kau tidak akan berhenti sampai aku memberi jawaban yang memuaskanmu, Keigo."

Dan kalimat ini sukses membuat Atobe Keigo menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Kunimitsu, kau—"

"Bisakah kita berhenti sekarang?" meskipun Tezuka Kunimitsu terlihat tenang, kedua alisnya yang mengernyit kesal tidak bisa berbohong, "Aku ingin makan dulu dengan tenang." Ucapnya menggunakan nada ketus yang mungkin saja tidak bisa dia tahan lagi.

Memberi peringatan bahwa Atobe benar-benar harus berhenti sebelum kekasihnya sejak SMA itu meledak dalam hitungan detik.

Ya. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang baru saja memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sejak dua minggu yang lalu... dan sekarang mereka sudah terlibat pertengkaran bodoh seperti ini.

Benar-benar bodoh.

Namun, pada akhirnya Atobe pun menahan diri dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat dua sumpit malang yang tidak bersalah. Dia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya sebelum meja makan ini terlempar dan permasalahan akan semakin panjang. Dengan kesal, Atobe ikut melanjutkan makannya malam ini dan enggan melihat juga bagaimana ekspresi pria di depannya sekarang.

Tumpukan kardus dan perabotan rumah tangga yang masih dibungkus berserakan seharusnya sudah lebih dari cukup menjadi masalah utama di apartemen mereka. Hanya saja, semua tidak selalu berjalan semudah itu.

Sering terlibat pertengkaran ringan mungkin wajar mengingat sifat keduanya yang sejak awal memang sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi seiring dengan bertambahnya umur mereka, maka semakin banyak dan rumit pula frekuensi masalah yang mereka hadapi. Apalagi sejak mereka memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari orang tua masing-masing demi menghadapi dunia dewasa yang sesungguhnya.

...Walau sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang mungkin lebih sesuai di antara mereka.

Mengesampingkan semua itu, bisa dibilang pertengkaran kali ini adalah yang terbesar setelah sekian lama. Pasalnya, jika salah satu dari mereka marah, yang lain akan membalas dengan tenang atau sekedar menertawakannya. Tapi sekarang, mereka berdua benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi kesal yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Belum ditambah dengan rasa lelah mengingat keduanya baru saja pulang dari kantor masing-masing.

Masih butuh waktu untuk mengalah—

 _ **PRAK**_

Suara dua sumpit yang diletakkan secara kasar di atas mangkuk membuat Tezuka yang juga baru saja menyelesaikan makannya itu membuka kedua matanya. Menatap Atobe di depannya dengan kedua alis mata mengernyit dalam.

"Jadi, lebih baik jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur dan aku janji tidak akan mengungkit hal ini lagi." Kata-kata Atobe ini membuat Tezuka membuka sedikit mulutnya, tapi— "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kite sekarang?"

Tentu saja sekilas kedua mata Tezuka terlihat membulat kaget. Namun seketika itu menghilang begitu Tezuka menunduk hingga rambutnya menutupi ekspresi kedua matanya.

"...Kau serius menanyakan itu?"

Dari nada Tezuka yang terdengar cukup berbahaya membuat Atobe sadar dia baru saja menekan tombol kesalahan yang lain. Namun, emosi segera mengalahkan segalanya. Atobe melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua matanya melirik ke arah lain ketika dia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kite memang agen properti yang membantu proses penyewaan apartemen ini, jadi aku juga berterima kasih padanya." Kembali menatap Tezuka yang tidak mengatakan apapun, Atobe melanjutkan, "Tapi, tidakkah kau terlalu sering bertemu dengannya? Bukan sekali atau dua kali aku melihat kalian di luar berduaan. Aku sengaja tidak menyapa kalian karena kupikir kau akan menjelaskan padaku nanti saat aku pulang. Tapi nyatanya kau tidak mengatakan apapun."

Tezuka masih diam dan Atobe meremas lengannya dengan erat.

"Belum lagi kau lebih memilih mengangkat telepon dari dia setiap kita sedang bersama. Aku mengerti jika itu memang membicarakan masalah apartemen, tapi kalau hampir setiap hari, wajar jika aku curiga, 'kan?"

Atobe tahu dia seharusnya bisa menahan diri. Apalagi dengan usia hubungan mereka yang tidak bisa dikatakan singkat, seharusnya ini hanya masalah kecil yang bisa diselesaikan dengan baik-baik.

"Dan satu lagi." Melepas lipatan tangannya, Atobe mengepal kedua tangannya erat di sisi-sisi tubuhnya, "Aku memang mengizinkanmu kembali ke dunia tenis setelah cedera di tanganmu sudah sembuh. Tapi bukan berarti sekarang fokusmu hanya di situ saja!"

Mendengar ini, Tezuka mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Atobe dengan kedua mata yang memicing di balik kacamatanya, "Keigo—"

"Tiga hari yang lalu kau bertemu dengan Sanada, Fuji, bahkan Yamato, 'kan?" wajah Tezuka yang terkejut telah memberi jawaban lebih dari cukup, "Mungkin aku akan berusaha mengerti jika kau bertemu dengan mereka di lapangan tenis. Tapi aku melihat kalian semua bersama di restoran mewah, untuk apa? Kite yang mengundang mereka, 'kan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Keigo, aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi kau terdengar konyol sekarang." Tezuka mengucapkan itu sembari berdiri dari kursinya. Mengabaikan Atobe, Tezuka membawa mangkuk kosongnya ke tempat pencucian piring lalu menyalakan keran, "Aku memang kekasihmu tapi aku tidak ingat harus mengabarkanmu seluruh kegiatanku. Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semua itu? Dasar penguntit." Gerutu Tezuka di akhir yang sayangnya tertutup oleh suara air.

Atobe menggertakkan giginya dan ikut berdiri dari kursinya. Membawa mangkuk kotornya sendiri dan sengaja meletakkannya dengan kasar di samping Tezuka yang masih fokus mencuci peralatan makan tanpa menoleh padanya, "Itu tidak penting. Jangan mencari alasan lain agar kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kunimitsu!"

"Aku tidak mencari alasan lain. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau semarah ini hanya karena aku bertemu dengan semua teman lama kita padahal kau sendiri juga mengenal mereka."

Ucapan ini sukses membuat Atobe terdiam. Tidak mendengar respon apapun, akhirnya Tezuka mematikan keran dan menoleh ke arah Atobe dengan tatapan tajamnya.

 _ **KREET**_

"Kenapa, Keigo? Kau mau bilang aku bermain di belakangmu?"

Napas Atobe langsung tertahan saat mendengar ini. Mendengus keras, Atobe hanya membuang mukanya dan menggeser tubuh Tezuka agar dia mencuci mangkuknya sendiri. Melihat ini, Tezuka semakin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Hebat sekali. Apa kepercayaanmu padaku memang sekecil itu?" tanyanya dalam. Atobe hanya terlihat semakin memicingkan kedua matanya namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Tezuka membuang mukanya, "Kau memang hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Dasar egois."

Langkah Tezuka yang terdengar menjauh membuat Atobe menghentikan kegiatannya, "Kau sendiri bagaimana!? Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku?" teriakan ini membuat Tezuka berhenti. Atobe membalikkan tubuhnya dan terus berteriak pada Tezuka yang masih membelakanginya, "Kau bertemu dengan orang-orang yang pernah menjadi penghalang saat aku berusaha mendapatkanmu dulu bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Kau pikir aku bisa tenang begitu saja!?"

"Itu yang aku maksud dengan egois, dasar bodoh." Balas Tezuka cepat tanpa berbalik. Tidak mau menoleh ke arah Atobe lagi, Tezuka terus berjalan menjauh, "Padahal kau sendiri sering pergi berdua dengan sekretarismu tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku." Gerutu Tezuka pelan sehingga Atobe tidak dapat mendengarnya sementara dia terus berjalan menjauh.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Hei, Kunimitsu!" teriak Atobe untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia meraih lengan Tezuka yang akan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, "Dengar dulu—"

"SUDAH CUKUP! Pembahasan ini tidak akan menemui akhir dan aku sudah lelah berurusan dengan sponsor seharian! Aku tidak ada waktu melayani rujukanmu, dasar bodoh!" cukup kaget mendengar bentakan Tezuka yang tidak disangkanya, membuat Atobe terdiam kaku dan membiarkan Tezuka menarik tangannya kembali. Tezuka menghela napas kasar kemudian memijat dahinya sendiri, "Daripada terus menghabiskan tenagamu untuk masalah tidak penting, lebih baik kau bantu aku membereskan ruangan." Ucapnya dengan suara yang perlahan tapi pasti normallagi seperti biasa.

Benar. Tidak peduli meski tempat tinggal baru mereka adalah apartemen luas dan mewah yang bentuk dalamnya nyaris menyerupai hotel bintang lima ditambah dapur hingga kamar mandi pribadi, tetap saja ruangan ini tidak bisa membereskan dirinya sendiri.

Bukan hal yang aneh untuk dua pemuda yang baru saja terjun ke dunia kerja itu dapat membeli apartemen semewah ini. Mengingat salah satu dari mereka adalah anak dari keluarga Atobe yang disebut salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang.

Belum ditambah lagi dengan Tezuka Kunimitsu yang merupakan atlit tenis andalan Jepang yang cukup ditakuti lawannya dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Setidaknya sampai dia menyatakan diri istirahat karena cedera tangan setahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, kekayaan yang didapatnya sebagai bentuk penghargaan atas pengabdiannya pada negara selama ini masih mengalir dengan lancar di buku rekeningnya.

Bukan berarti Atobe Keigo juga hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan orang tuanya. Dia memiliki perusahaan sendiri yang dia rintis dari nol. Hal ini lha yang membuat Atobe menjadi jauh lebih sibuk dari Tezuka. Meskipun selama rehabilitasi Tezuka tetap menyibukkan diri menjadi pelatih tenis di beberapa sekolah, tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengalahkan kesibukan Atobe yang membuat pria berambut hitam keunguan itu pergi sejak pagi buta dan baru pulang tengah malam.

Kalau dipikir lagi... mungkin karena kesibukan ini pula jarak di antara mereka kian melebar dan semakin banyak kesalahpahaman yang tidak bisa dihindari. Hari libur mereka sendiri cenderung berseberangan dan jika tidak salah ingat, sekarang adalah makan malam bersama mereka setelah seminggu lamanya.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Seandainya saja Atobe bisa menurunkan egonya dan mengutamakan kebersamaan mereka sekarang setelah sekian lamanya, mungkin suasana di antara mereka tidak akan tegang seperti ini. Tapi, Atobe sendiri sudah tidak tahan dengan segala prasangka yang menekannya setiap mengingat senyuman Tezuka bersama para saingannya dulu.

Iya, Atobe sedang cemburu buta. Dia mengakui itu.

Akhirnya Atobe langsung berteriak lagi, "Bagaimana bisa tidak penting? Ini menyangkut hubungan kita, Kunimitsu!" melihat Tezuka masih mengabaikannya membuat Atobe menggertakkan giginya dan menahan tangan Tezuka lagi, "Berhenti keras kepala dan jawab pertanyaanku! Kita bisa menyewa jasa asisten untuk membereskan ruangan besok!"

"Aku tidak suka barangku disentuh orang lain dan kau tahu itu. Harus berapa kali kita membahas ini?"

"Kalau begitu apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Pertanyaan bodohmu itu tidak butuh jawaban."

"Kau ini—"

 _ **TRRTT TRRTTT**_

Pertengkaran mereka akhirnya berhenti begitu mendengar suara telepon dari hp Tezuka yang berada di atas meja pada sisi tempat tidur mereka. Tezuka dan Atobe sempat saling melempar tatapan kesal sebelum Tezuka yang membuang mukanya lebih dulu dan berjalan menuju sumber suara. Atobe mengikutinya dengan langkah pelan sampai dia berhenti melihat Tezuka yang sedang berpikir sembari menatap layar kecil di tangannya.

Atobe mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kalau itu dari Kite, jangan diangkat."

Punggung Tezuka yang berjengit menandakan bahwa tebakan Atobe benar. Meski begitu, Tezuka menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu, "Bagaimana kalau dia mau memberikan informasi penting terkait apartemen ini?"

"Dia bisa memberitahumu besok."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Lebih baik sekarang daripada terlambat."

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih bicara dengan dia? Menurutmu perasaanku tidak penting?"

Mendengar ini, Tezuka berusaha sabar agar jangan sampai memutar kedua bola matanya, "Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas aku masih belum mau bermasalah dengan apartemen ini."

"Kuni—"

"Halo? Ya, ada apa Kite?"

Melihat Tezuka benar-benar mengabaikannya dan memilih mengangkat telepon, membuat Atobe menggertakkan giginya kesal. Walau sepertinya memang ada pembicaraan yang serius di antara mereka melihat ekspresi Tezuka yang juga ikut berubah. Atobe masih mencoba menahan dirinya. Sabar menunggu hingga dia menghentakkan kakinya di belakang kekasihnya itu.

Setidaknya sampai—

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, Kite."

—Atobe melihat senyuman tulus yang menunjukkan kelegaan itu.

Senyuman yang seharusnya... hanya bisa dilihat oleh Atobe Keigo seorang.

Hentakan kaki Atobe berhenti seketika. Ekspresi marahnya yang sempat sangat kentara itu kini menghilang perlahan tapi pasti. Atobe mengatup rapat bibirnya. Aura di sekitarnya entah bagaimana berubah menjadi jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Dengan langkah tanpa suara, Atobe berjalan mendekati Tezuka dari belakang.

Harap diingat.

Sesungguhnya sesuatu yang tenang tidak selalu menjadi pertanda baik.

"Jadi, kau sudah bisa menghubungi pemilik sebelumnya? ...Oh, aku harus membicarakannya dengan Keigo dulu. Karena jadwal kami tidak selalu sama—"

Kata-kata Tezuka terpotong begitu dia merasakan berat di bahunya lalu kedua tangan dari belakang yang memeluk perutnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat dan berkacamata itu melirik rambut Atobe yang mengenai sisi bawah rahangnya. Atobe menundukkan kepalanya di atas bahu Tezuka sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut atlit yang memiliki lekukan otot sempurna tersebut.

"...Keigo?" bisik Tezuka pelan. Tidak ada respon berarti, namun Tezuka tersenyum tipis. Mengira mantan Raja Lapangan Tenis itu akhirnya menyerah dari segala debat mereka dan kini kembali pada _mode_ manja-nya.

Pada akhirnya tak peduli seberapa hebat pertengkaran mereka, pasti akan ada yang mengalah.

Dan Tezuka diam-diam lega karena kali ini bukan dia.

" _Tezuka? Ada apa?"_

Suara Kite di seberang telepon menyadarkan Tezuka kembali dan dia menghilangkan senyumnya. Memegang tangan Atobe di atas perutnya, Tezuka berusaha mendorong kekasihnya itu agar menjauh, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tunggu sebentar." Menjauhkan hp dari mulutnya, Tezuka menoleh sedikit, "Keigo, aku masih bicara dengan Kite—"

"Matikan."

Gerakan Tezuka terhenti, "Hah?"

"Matikan teleponnya, Kunimitsu." Sedikit bergerak dari posisinya, Atobe melirik iris cokelat _hazelnut_ yang menatapnya bingung, "Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa aku masih bisa menahan diri lebih dari ini." Ucapnya jelas dengan nada yang jelas menunjukkan dia enggan dibantah dan benar-benar serius.

Tapi, Tezuka tetap tahu mana yang lebih penting. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Tezuka kembali mendorong Atobe yang sama sekali tidak bergeming, "Jangan bercanda. Kite masih—"

" _Hei, Tezuka! Apa Atobe sedang bersamamu sekarang?"_

Teriakan Kite membuat Tezuka buru-buru membalas, "Iya, dia—"

Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, ucapan Tezuka terputus. Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan. Tezuka melirik ke bawah begitu merasakan tangan Atobe mulai menyelip ke dalam celana tidurnya.

Tunggu… dulu.

Menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu, Tezuka melirik tajam ke arah Atobe dengan kedua pipi yang mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

"Keigo—"

"Matikan."

" _Tezuka?_ _S_ _edang sibuk ya?"_

Menggertakkan giginya, Tezuka kembali menjawab di tengah pemberontakannya, "Ti-Tidak. Tapi…" tubuh pria itu mulai gelisah saat Atobe terus meraba perutnya. Tezuka hampir saja lolos ketika Atobe dengan cepat menggerakkan satu tangannya ke atas dan meraih _nipple-_ nya di balik kaos dan mencubitnya kuat, "Khh!" erang Tezuka pelan dan reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Oh, tidak.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Mendorong Atobe? Memukulnya? Menendangnya? Menginjaknya?

"Kunimitsu..." kepala Atobe mulai bergerak. Tezuka masih berusaha menahan suaranya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencium leher Tezuka sekilas, kedua tangan Atobe masih meraba daerah dadanya yang sudah jauh lebih sensitif sejak pertama kali mereka melakukannya, "...putus sambungan teleponnya."

Tezuka masih diam mengesampingkan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat Atobe semakin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?" tanya Atobe dengan kesal. Tangannya kembali bergerak memainkan _nipple_ Tezuka tanpa menyentuhnya langsung.

"Ngh! Keigo..." Tezuka masih berusaha bertahan. Kini sebelah tangannya telah menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Napasnya terus memburu. Atobe mulai menyelipkan sebelah kakinya di antara kedua kaki Tezuka yang perlahan tapi pasti terbuka, "...be-berhenti. Kite masih... dia masih..."

"Kalau begitu, matikan hp-mu sekarang." Atobe terus bergerak menciumi bagian leher Tezuka yang bisa diraihnya. Kedua tangannya terus bermain dengan dada kekasihnya yang sensitif itu, "Kecuali jika kau mau Kite mendengar desahan erotismu, Kunimitsu." Bisik Atobe pelan dengan nada sensual sebelum menyeringai membayangkan wajah Tezuka saat ini.

"Percayalah..."

Tangan Atobe kembali turun dan menyelip ke balik celana yang dipakai Tezuka. Jika sebelumnya dia hanya sekedar meraba daerah rawan itu, kini Atobe mulai menyelipkan satu jarinya dan menyentuh permukaan lubang yang membuat tubuh Tezuka berjengit kaget.

"...aku tidak akan ragu melakukan ini."

Tezuka masih berusaha menahan suaranya, kedua matanya terpejam erat saat tubuhnya bergetar semakin kua. Suara Kite yang terus memanggil namanya juga tidak menolong sama sekali. Di saat yang sama, Atobe terus meraba tubuhnya, menyentuh titik yang udah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Ha—" langsung menutup mulutnya, Tezuka melirik takut pada benda elektronik di dekat telinganya. Tangan Atobe telah sampai di miliknya yang juga sudah bergetar sejak tadi, "Kei…go." Bisiknya rendah ketika merasakan tangan dingin pria itu menggenggam miliknya. Semakin takut dia akan mendesah dan pria di seberang telepon dapat mendengar semuanya.

" _Tezu…ka?"_

Nada pertanyaan Kite yang menunjukkan kecurigaan membuat Tezuka tenggelam di dalam kebingungan. Haruskah dia mengikuti kemauan Atobe? Tapi, masih banyak yang ingin Tezuka tanyakan pada Kite. Apalagi mengingat selama ini yang mengurus apartemen dia dan Atobe hanya mereka berdua.

Atobe memang sangat sibuk bekerja… hampir mendekati stereotipe pria Jepang pada umumnya dimana mereka menghabiskan setengah hidup hanya untuk bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Tezuka tahu itu bukan tanpa alasan, dia mencoba mengerti pilihan pria itu. Lagipula ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

Tapi di saat yang sama, dia juga kesepian.

Bukan Tezuka tidak mau mengikuti kemauan Atobe, tapi dia hanya ingin Atobe menunggu sebentar. Toh, jika Atobe tidak mengganggunya, dia bisa menyelesaikan telepon ini dengan cepat. Bergerak semakin tak nyaman, Tezuka berusaha menjauh meski tangan Atobe masih menahannya. Atobe membuka mulutnya dan menggigit telinga Tezuka yang telah memerah dengan pelan.

"Kau tahu… bahkan mungkin aku tidak akan ragu menghancurkan Kite jika dia sampai mendengar desahanmu yang seharusnya hanya didengar olehku."

Kedua iris Tezuka membulat mendengar ini.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau kau adalah milikku seorang. Milik Raja bernama Atobe Keigo ini."

Awalnya, Tezuka berniat mengabaikan Atobe lagi. Tapi, dia paling tahu semua ancaman Atobe yang menyangkut dirinya pasti akan benar-benar dilakukan oleh pria itu. Bukan sekali-dua kali Tezuka melihat keegoisan Atobe yang meledak keluar hingga nyaris membahayakan teman-teman mereka. Walau pada akhirnya Atobe tetap akan meminta maaf pada orang-orang tersebut—setidaknya setelah mendapat pukulan di kepala dari kekasihnya menggunakan gagang raket tenis.

Tezuka semakin heran kenapa dia bisa jatuh ke pelukan pria menyebalkan ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu?

…Lupakan saja.

Pria berambut cokelat itu kembali menggertakkan giginya. Sampai akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya di dekat layar hp, "Ki-Kite."

" _Oh? Tezuka, akhirnya—eh? Suaramu kenapa?"_

"Maaf..." mengatur napasnya untuk tetap tenang, akhirnya Tezuka membuka sedikit kedua matanya. Menatap lantai berkarpet mahal di bawah kakinya, "...aku akan... menghubungimu lagi nanti."

" _Ka-Kau tidak apa-apa—"_

 _ **PIP**_

Setelah mematikan hp itu, Tezuka langsung meletakkannya ke atas meja. Gerakan Atobe akhirnya berhenti. Namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Tezuka akhirnya bisa mengatur napasnya. Sebelum dia menoleh dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Sudah! Apa kau puas seka—"

Ucapan Tezuka terputus ketika Atobe dengan cepat menahan kepalanya lalu mencium bibirnya kuat. Kedua mata Tezuka terbelalak kaget dan dia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Mungkin dia akan terjatuh ke atas kasur dengan keras seandainya Atobe tidak menahan punggungnya. Atobe terus menekan ciuman dalam mereka sembari menurunkan Tezuka perlahan ke atas kasur dengan sprei putih tersebut.

Atobe melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil oksigen sesaat sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. Tezuka telah terbaring di atas kasur yang berantakan, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Atobe di atasnya. Awalnya dia berusaha mendorong, namun akhirnya dia menyerah dan hanya menarik kaos yang menutupi bahu bidang tersebut.

"Ah, Keigo, tunggu—hmph!" Atobe semakin memiringkan kepalanya. Menekan ciuman tanpa menghentikan seluruh gerakan tangannya. Walau begitu, tangan Tezuka di kedua bahunya sangat mengganggu. Atobe mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum menarik dirinya. Memberi kesempatan untuk Tezuka mengatur napas dan menatapnya marah, "Dasar… bodoh!" ucapnya kesal dengan kedua pipi yang masih memerah.

Atobe hanya diam mengatur napasnya sebelum turun lalu mengambil tali sprei di dekatnya. Tidak membiarkan Tezuka bertanya, Atobe langsung menyatukan kedua tangan Tezuka dan mengikatnya. Dia segera mencium mulut Tezuka yang terbuka, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam sana. Menghalangi niat kekasihnya itu protes untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Kecemburuan ini memberi Atobe kekuatan lebih untuk menguasai kekasihnya. Napas Tezuka tercekat saat merasakan satu jari Atobe mulai menyusup masuk perlahan ke dalam sana. Dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat, Tezuka menutup mulutnya kuat. Mengesampingkan reaksi kedua kakinya yang terbuka, memberi jarak yang leluasa untuk Atobe hingga dapat memasukkan jarinya semakin ke dalam.

"Maaf, Kunimitsu…" mendengar bisikan itu di telinganya, Tezuka membuka kedua matanya yang telah berair dan melirik Atobe, "…aku sudah… tidak tahan lagi." Tambahnya sembari mendekatkan miliknya yang sudah tegang dan keras pada pinggang Tezuka. Memberi gesekan yang menyengat pria berambut cokelat tersebut.

Tezuka bisa merasakan dia ketakutan, tapi di saat yang sama, dia sendiri bisa merasakan gairahnya memuncak hingga ke ujung kepalanya. Tezuka memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat Atobe meraih kacamatannya untuk diletakkan di atas meja. Setelah itu, Atobe memegang kedua lutut Tezuka, membukanya semakin lebar hingga dia bisa masuk di antaranya.

Atobe menuntun kedua tangan Tezuka yang terikat agar meraih sisi belakang kepalanya. Sementara itu, dia menyelip di antara kedua tangan itu untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya lagi. Atobe terus menyiapkan lubang di bawah sana dengan _lotion_ yang telah dia ambil sebelumnya. Membuka ruang untuk dia masuki dalam waktu dekat. Tak peduli meski Tezuka di bawahnya belum bisa menyamankan diri karena perlakuannya yang sedikit lebih kasar dari biasanya.

"Keigo... Keigo—" terus menyebut nama pria di atasnya berulang kali, Tezuka tidak dapat melihat apapun dengan matanya yang memburam karena air mata dan rabunnya sendiri. Walau begitu, dia bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan Atobe yang hanya difokuskan padanya seorang. Termasuk tangan Atobe yang mengusap poni rambutnya ke belakang dan mencium dahinya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuni- _chan_."

Kata-kata ini membuat tubuh Tezuka menegang. Hanya saja itu tidak bertahan lama karena Tezuka mulai mengerang kaget saat Atobe memasukkan miliknya dengan cepat ke dalam lubangnya. Dalam sekali dorongan, Atobe yang sedang mencium leher jenjang Tezuka itu berhasil memasukkan seluruhnya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat Tezuka menjepitnya terlalu kuat. Kaget merasakan benda asing memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

Tezuka sadar dia mendesah keras. Namun saat Tezuka ingin menarik tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya, dia baru ingat bahwa kini kedua tangannya yang terikat berada di belakang kepala Atobe. Menyadari Tezuka yang ingin menutupi wajahnya membuat Atobe tersenyum penuh arti. Dia sengaja menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga Tezuka tidak bisa menarik kedua tangannya semudah itu.

"Ini hukumanmu, Kunimitsu..." menyentuh pipi Tezuka dengan lembut, Atobe memasukkan jempolnya ke dalam mulut Tezuka yang terbuka. Menekan lidah di sana hingga Tezuka merintih dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "...kau hanya perlu menunjukkan wajah erotismu ini padaku seorang."

"Ha—ah, Ke-Keigo..." erangnya pelan. Kedua mata sayunya menunjukkan ekspresi memohon yang membuat Atobe menjilat bibir keringnya, "...maaf..." bisiknya.

Mendengar ini, Atobe kehilangan senyumnya. Dia mengatup rapat bibirnya beberapa saat sebelum kembali tersenyum—namun kali ini terlihat lembut dan berarti. Atobe menurunkan tubuhnya lagi dan mencium ujung bibir Tezuka, merambat pada mulut yang ditahannya untuk tetap terbuka.

Kembali berciuman, Atobe membiarkan tangan Tezuka menjambak rambutnya, sesekali mencakar daerah bahunya. Tanpa diminta, Atobe segera bergerak. Menarik tubuhnya mundur lalu mendorongnya kuat hingga Tezuka terus mendesah di balik ciuman mereka. Membiarkan dirinya kalah di lokasi ini, Tezuka bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergerak menyamakan ritmenya dengan Atobe. Memastikan titik yang bisa membuat mereka melupakan segalanya itu terus tertekan.

Terus dan terus kegiatan itu berlangsung, hingga akhirnya Atobe turun dan memeluk Tezuka dengan kuat. Masih belum berhenti menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya, Atobe memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika akhirnya dia datang. Mengisi tubuh Tezuka yang juga berteriak karenanya dan mencakar punggung Atobe lebih kuat.

"Ya. Kau milikku, Kunimitsu."

Desahan keduanya memenuhi kamar yang memiliki dinding berdekorasi bulu hewan palsu yang lembut. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi esok, Atobe membuka mulutnya dan menggigit bagian leher Tezuka yang dapat diraihnya. Memastikan tanda-tanda itu tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Tidak boleh ada yang melihatmu..."

Karena dunia harus tahu bahwa Tezuka Kunimitsu adalah miliknya.

Dan Atobe Keigo tidak akan pernah bosan melakukan semua ini.

"...selain aku."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Seharusnya bangun di pagi hari membuat tubuh mereka lebih segar.

...Atau setidaknya, salah satu dari mereka.

"Hei, Kunimitsu. Aku tahu ini hari libur, tapi tidak baik bangun kesiangan lho." Ucap Atobe sembari melirik kekasihnya yang masih tidur tengkurap sembari menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dari posisinya berada, "Bangun dong. Apa tenaga atlit tenis andalan Jepang memang hanya sebatas ini? Menyedihkan sekali."

Atobe tidak benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya—tentu saja. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali mereka melakukannya sejak malam hingga beberapa jam sebelum pagi tiba. Atobe mengerti jika kekasihnya itu pasti sangat kelelahan sekarang. Walau begitu, dia tetap tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika kata-kata pancingannya berhasil membuat tubuh Tezuka bergerak dari posisinya.

Masih dalam posisi tengkurap, Tezuka menyandarkan sisi kepalanya di atas bantal dan menatap Atobe kesal, "...Dan kau pikir ini salah siapa?"

Atobe menyeringai senang. Dia menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya sebelum turun dan mencium rambut Tezuka yang sedari tadi hanya disisir oleh tangannya. Tezuka menggeram sebal namun tidak mendorong Atobe, dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan bergerak malas seakan-akan dia menolak Atobe meski hanya setengah hati.

"Jadi? Semalam apa yang Kite bicarakan?" tanya Atobe tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Dia menarik Tezuka sehingga pria yang belum bisa sepenuhnya bergerak bebas itu kini tidur menyamping menghadap dadanya. Mengesampingkan itu, rasanya seperti seluruh amarahnya semalam yang tiba-tiba dia keluarkan ke Tezuka secara sepihak hilang begitu saja bersama dengan rasa lelahnya.

Tapi, untuk Tezuka… tentu saja sebaliknya.

"Berani-beraninya kau bertanya begitu setelah menggangguku semalam!" teriak Tezuka kesal. Walau tidak seberapa keras karena suaranya masih serak berkat kegiatan sebelumnya. Dia mendorong dada Atobe yang masih belum menghilangkan senyumnya, "Sudah… pergi sana… aku mau tidur lagi!"

"Hm hm, kau bisa tidur di sini, 'kan?" ucap Atobe dengan mata terpejam. Lagipula dengan gerakan setengah hati Tezuka, Atobe tahu kekasihnya tidak benar-benar membenci ini seperti yang dia katakan, "Sudahlah, bukankah mendengar detak jantungku bisa menjadi lagu pengiring tidurmu?" tanya Atobe sembari terkekeh pelan. Kedua tangannya sudah mengurung Tezuka hingga tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

Wajah Tezuka memerah mendengar ini, lalu dia melirik ke arah lain, "Itu—"

Sebelum sempat protes, Tezuka bisa merasakan Atobe semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Detak jantung Tezuka sendiri berpacu semakin cepat. Saling beradu dengan suara detak jantung di depannya. Atobe menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghirup bau rambut cokelat yang lembut di depannya.

"Kau benar-benar… milikku, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar cukup pelan ini membuat Tezuka berhenti bergerak. Dia membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar sebelum memejamkannya dengan jengkel. Dalam sekali gerakan cepat, Tezuka mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya meraih sisi-sisi wajah Atobe dan menariknya kuat.

"Kuni—"

Dan ciuman pertama mereka di pagi hari ini telah lunas.

Memagut bibir Atobe pelan, Tezuka melepaskannya dengan segaris saliva yang masih menyambung di antara mereka. Kedua pipi Atobe memerah, terlebih ketika dia melihat kedua mata sayu yang masih menatapnya kesal dari bawah itu. Tezuka sempat membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun akhirnya tertutup lagi. Kata-kata yang bisa dia keluarkan akhirnya hanya dua.

"Dasar bodoh."

Sangat singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Namun, hanya Atobe seorang yang tahu apa arti dua kata itu.

Atobe masih membuka mulutnya sampai akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi dan mendengus. Pria itu tertawa kecil sebelum tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya. Menahan tangannya di sisi-sisi kepala Tezuka yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Kau benar, aku memang bodoh…" mempertemukan ujung hidung mereka, Atobe menggeseknya pelan sebelum menangkap bibir Tezuka lagi. Berciuman sekilas, Atobe berbisik pada telinga kekasihnya, "…karena itu, sudah tugasmu untuk membuatku mengerti. Benar, 'kan?"

Tersentak kaget karena mengerti maksud Atobe, Tezuka langsung menahan dada bidang kekasihnya itu dengan sebelah tangannya sementara dia berusaha mundur, "Tidak. Tidak lagi."

"Eeh?"

"Aku masih harus mengumpulkan tenaga—"

"Kalau begitu, sekali saja. Aku tidak menerima protes!" potong Atobe langsung dengan cepat. Tanpa aba-aba, dia kembali menahan kedua tangan Tezuka di atas kasur. Tentu saja sembari menghindari setiap tendangan yang berusaha Tezuka berikan padanya.

Lagipula bukannya Tezuka tidak mau, hanya saja dia sudah sangat tahu bagaimana modus kekasihnya ini.

Satu… tidak akan pernah cukup.

Walau begitu dengan wajah memanas dan memerah yang hanya dia tunjukkan pada Atobe Keigo seorang, Tezuka tetap menerima ciuman beruntun yang Atobe berikan padanya. Tanpa diminta pula, dia memeluk leher Atobe saat tubuh mereka kembali menyatu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Memiliki kekasih yang egois benar-benar merepotkan.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Di suatu gedung pemasaran…

Seorang pria berkacamata dan berambut cokelat yang disisir rapi itu mengetik dengan cepat di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya. Sampai seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Kite, soal apartemen ini…" mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya, dia langsung berhenti mengetik, "…pembelinya dua teman lamamu, 'kan? Bukankah kau ada janji bertemu dengan mereka sekarang?" tanyanya sembari memegang _file_ yang mungkin adalah data-data apartemen tersebut.

Entah kenapa mendengar ini membuat tubuh Kite menegang meski hanya sekilas. Tapi, sang penanya tidak menyadari itu dan hanya diam menunggu jawaban salah satu rekan agen properti seperti dirinya tersebut, "Ah… iya. Sepertinya aku akan menyusun jadwal ulang dengan mereka."

"Hmm, kenapa?"

"Kenapa… yah…" Kite hanya tertawa hambar dan melihat ke arah lain, "…mereka berdua orang sibuk. Jadi, kupikir lebih baik beri mereka waktu istirahat dulu minggu ini." Jawabnya apa adanya.

Teman Kite Eishirou itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tapi, pada akhirnya tidak ada untungnya juga jika terus bertanya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah. Lagipula mereka orang kaya yang cukup terkenal, 'kan? Tidak mungkin mereka kabur begitu saja, hahaha!" dia tertawa keras sementara Kite hanya tertawa kaku, "Oke, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. _Otsukaresama!_ "

" _Otsu…_ " jawab Kite dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Setelah memastikan temannya itu menghilang, Kite menghela napas panjang hingga menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas _keyboard_ laptop-nya sendiri.

"Dasar pasangan bodoh itu…" gerutu Kite pelan. Semakin kesal ketika dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan semua memori yang ingin dia lupakan kini kembali.

Kedua pipi Kite mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah mengingat suara aneh Tezuka ketika dia menghubunginya semalam. Oh, tidak. Dia tidak bodoh. Dan justru yang jauh lebih susah adalah ketika dia harus pura-pura tidak mengerti sepanjang pembicaraan.

Dia jelas tahu apa yang Atobe sialan itu lakukan semalam saat Tezuka sedang berbicara dengannya.

 _Well,_ tentu saja.

"…mungkin aku harus membunuh Atobe sebelum dia membunuhku."

.

.

.

Perjalanan misteri bagaimana mantan Raja Lapangan itu bisa mendapatkan Primadona Lapangan di angkatan mereka masih berlanjut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **If you told me that we were through**_ _ **…**_

… _ **y**_ _ **ou know that I would break the truce**_

 _\- 5 Seconds of summer (Vapor)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai di kantor nih may, jago kan saya— #apaan Btw langsung saja, terima kasih sudah meng- _commish!_ :"D Maaf sedang tidak bisa buka yang _full_ karena masih hectic hahaks. Terus aku lagi bingung mau pasang quote siapa, dan mengingat kamu demen 5SOS jadi aku masukin liriknya yang sesuai di sini xD Sayang belum sempet dengerin, di komputer kantor gak ada fitur audio sih orz.

Anyway untuk para readers lainnya, terima kasih sudah mau membaca! Segala bentuk kekurangan saya minta maaf. Semoga feelsnya kerasa dan minim typo hehe.

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before :D_


End file.
